You Take My Eyes
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Kau begitu mempesona. Rambut pirangmu, mata birumu dan bibir merah delimamu begitu menarik perhatianku. Apa kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darimu sedikit saja? Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku!/SasuNaru/RnR…


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance.**

**Rate : M for save.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love, setting zaman Jepang dulu.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**You Take My Eyes © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sosok itu berdiri di depan cermin. Memperhatikan sosoknya yang telah tampil sempurna dengan busana megah yang tengah dikenakannya. Sosok itu mengalihkan perhatiannya saat sosok lain berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya sosok di ambang pintu itu.

Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke cermin, memastikan jika ia memang benar-benar sudah siap. Sebelum akhirnya ia memutar balik tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

"Ya."

Kemudian sosok bersurai pirang itu berjalan menghampiri sosok yang masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu kamarnya itu.

"Bergegaslah… yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

"Ya."

Tsunade, wanita pemilik rumah bordil ini memperhatikan sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik di usia tuanya itu memakai kimono yang tak kalah mewah dengan sosok di hadapannya itu. Walaupun sekarang ini ia sedang berada di kawasan pribadi miliknya, sosok wanita cantik itu tetap menjaga penampilannya. Dibenahinya kembali kerah putih pada kimono yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyewa beberapa pengawal untuk menemani perjalanan kalian dan pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar," ucap Tsunade memberi titahnya.

Naruto, pemuda yang menggunakan kimono megar itu—layaknya seorang putri istana—menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Tsunade.

"Jangan membuat mereka kecewa. Ingat itu!" ucap Tsunade terus mengingatkan Naruto tak lupa dengan nada tegasnya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan membimbing mereka dengan baik," ujar Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Tsunade tersenyum puas. "Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang bisa kuandalkan."

Nama lengkapnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Salah satu geisha _senior_ yang tinggal di kediaman milik Tsunade—sang pemilik rumah bordil. Ia merupakan satu-satunya pemuda geisha yang berada di rumah bordil ini. Meskipun ia adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi hal itu tak menutupi pesonanya sebagai makhluk cantik yang mampu disejajarkan dengan gadis geisha lainnya. Cantik, anggun, sopan, dan memiliki kemampuan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi sebagai seorang geisha.

Naruto mempunyai hak istimewa dalam berpenampilan sebagai seorang geisha. Ia tak perlu memakai kimono tebal hingga 5-8 lapis seperti halnya para gadis geisha lainnya untuk menampilkan ekstensinya di depan para tamu. Ia hanya perlu membalut tubuhnya dengan 3 lapis kimono. Ia pun tidak perlu memakai riasan tebal seperti merias wajahnya hingga putih seperti tembok dan mengecat bibirnya sampai begitu merah. Ia hanya merias wajahnya hingga terlihat putih dan memberi sedikit polesan di bibirnya agar terlihat lembab dan mengkilap. Rambut pirangnya pun cukup ditata dengan sederhana. Manik-manik berbentuk bunga sakura tersemat manis di sisi kepalanya.

Seperti itulah Naruto berpenampilan sebagai seorang geisha. Melayani para tamu dari kalangan terhormat yang datang ke rumah bordil ini. Menyenangkan hati para tamunya yang mulanya memiliki suasana hati yang buruk.

Ya, sebagian besar orang yang datang ke rumah bordil ini memang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Tak ayal mereka membutuhkan seorang geisha untuk mengubah suasana hati mereka. Salah satunya adalah Para Petinggi. Hal yang wajar mereka menjadi salah satu langganan rumah para geisha ini. Tugas yang mereka kerjakan tentu saja tidak ringan. Sering kali mereka juga merasa stress dengan pekerjaan mereka jalani. Saat rasa penat mereka datang, mereka akan datang berkunjung.

Kemampuan para geisha yang selalu mampu menyenangkan hati para tamunya membuat mereka tidak jera untuk datang kembali. Mereka selalu puas setelah berbincang-bincang dengan para geisha. Dan hati mereka kembali terasa berbunga-bunga dan rasa jenuh mereka hilang begitu saja.

Ini memang kehebatan para geisha. Pakaian yang tertutup, bukan pakaian terbuka yang berniat menggoda mereka demi menyenangkan para tamunya. Cara bicara mereka yang santun membuat mereka nyaman. Dan tentu saja pengetahuan yang luas membuat mereka asyik diajak berbicara apa saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Musik yang mengalun lembut membuat para pendengar begitu menikmati alunan musik itu. Petikan dawai yang dimainkan begitu apik. Suara gendang yang ditepuk halus ikut mengiringinya. Alunan plut yang berbunyi lembut mampu membuat mereka terhanyut. Musik yang sedang mereka dengarkan memang sangat menakjubkan. Bisa membuat hati mereka diawang-awang.

Sempurna.

Yang tadi itu nyaris saja sempurna. Tapi karena bagian terakhir dari lagu yang mereka mainkan tidak seperti mereka harapkan karena salah satu di antara mereka telah memainkan satu nada yang salah. Jika saja salah satu dari mereka tidak mengacaukannya, lagu yang mereka mainkan pastilah sempurna.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada sambutan manis sama sekali untuk penampilan mereka. Tentu saja. Orang-orang di depannya tentu bukan orang biasa. Mereka bisa menyadari kesalahan kecil yang mereka lakukan..

Naruto masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya masih terpekur menatap lantai. Sedangkan sosok pembuat kesalahan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hatinya berdebar-debar atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Hatinya gelisah karena ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

Naruto yang duduk paling depan memimpin rombongan geisha bersimpuh. Memohon ampun atas kesalahan yang dilakuakn salah satu rombongannya.

"Saya mohon maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan kami dalam memainkan musik untuk Anda, Tuan. Ini adalah penampilan pertamanya. Jadi mohon Tuan bisa memakluminya…" ujarnya penuh hormat dan penyesalan.

Mereka sempat terkejut melihat tindakan Naruto. Namun mereka akhirnya bisa mengerti.

"Hahaha… Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini! Ayo angkat kepalamu!" sang Tuan murah hati itu tersenyum senang. Ia sungguh senang mempunyai kesempatan bergaul dengan para geisha. Ternyata seperti inilah mereka para geisha. Seperti bangsawan dari rakyat bawah.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tamu istimewa yang telah menyewanya.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Jika ini adalah penampilan pertamanya, itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Ini pasti membuatnya gugup!" lanjutnya sambil melirik gadis yang duduk di belakang Naruto. Dan sukses membuat gadis itu langsung menundukkan kembali kepalanya saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas kemurahatian Anda, Tuan."

Naruto kembali memposisikan jari-jarinya di atas dawai dan kemudian mulai memainkan sebuah alunan nada yang baru.

"Apa para tuan-tuan sekalian ingin melihat tarian kami?"

Sontak saja ucapan Naruto sukses mengundang sumringah di wajah mereka. Tentu saja mereka ingin melihat tarian para geisha itu yang selalu dielu-elukan. Dan malam ini adalah kesempatan mereka untuk melihatnya.

Diikuti suara khas alat musik lainnya—yang dimainkan oleh para geisha—suasana kembali meriah. Para geisha yang sedari tadi diam hanya duduk, kini bangkit untuk menunjukan kebolehan mereka di hadapan para tamu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kereta kuda itu melaju menembus kegelapan hutan yang sedang mereka lewati. Keheningan malam membuat suara tapal sepatu kuda dan roda yang bergesekan dengan tanah membuat terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Di temani obor, mereka merangkak melewati jalan setapak itu.

Di dalam cikar kereta kuda pun hanya di selimuti keheningan. Tidak ada yang berbincang-bincang hanya untuk menghapus keheningan yang ada. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah lelah. Ini memang pertama kalinya untuk mereka bertandang ke tempat para tamu untuk melayani mereka. Karena biasanya mereka yang akan bertandang ke rumah bordil mereka untuk bisa bertemu para geisha.

"Na-Naru-_sensei_…"

Naruto menoleh menatap gadis yang telah memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya gadis itu memandang tidak nyaman Naruto. Ia seperti takut-takut untuk bertemu pandang dengan matanya.

"Ada apa?" balas sahut Naruto.

"Saya minta maaf atas apa yang telah saya lakukan. Tidak seharusnya saya tadi melakukan kesalahan," ucap gadis berambut kecoklatan itu menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum maklum. "Aku bisa mengerti. Kau pasti merasa gugup. Dulu aku juga seperti itu."

"Naru-_sensei_ juga?"

"Ya. Aku bahkan merasakan gugup setiap kali tampil seperti itu. Tapi gugup itu hilang saat aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak tampil sendiri. Aku bermain bersama yang lainnya. Dan mereka bisa melakukannya dengan baik, lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa?" Naruto membawa tangan gadis itu ke dalam genggamannya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau akan terbiasa. Lakukan saja seperti saat kau latihan."

"Ya… Naru-_sensei_."

Mereka saling melempar senyum teduh. Namun suasana itu berubah cepat saat kereta kuda yang membawa mereka tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Kenapa mereka berhenti?" Naruto mengernyit bingung. Yang lainnya menggeleng tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal ini. Naruto turun dari cikarnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat itu juga ia dikejutkan oleh pengawal yang mereka sewa tiba-tiba saja tumbang di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat lepaskan dia!" pekik Naruto saat melihat sang kusir di sekap oleh orang asing. Melihat pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang asing itu membuat hati Naruto was-was. Pakaian lusuh dan senjata-senjata yang dibawa oleh mereka semakin menguatkan dugaan Naruto. Mereka sedang dihadang oleh sekelompok para perampok.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan di belakangnya sontak membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain. Mata kebiruannya membulat saat para geisha rombongannya ikut di sandera.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Cepat lepaskan mereka!"

"Kami hanya ingin harta yang kau bawa, Nona. Jadi cepat serahkan pada kami!" ujar si pemimpin para perampok.

"Aku akan memberikannya. Tapi lepaskan mereka!" seru Naruto sambil menunjukan kantong berisikan uang yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka menyeringai senang. Malam ini mereka tidak salah memangkap mangsa.

"Kami akan melepaskan mereka jika uang itu sudah berada di tangan kami."

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto melempar kantong uang itu, seperti mereka inginkan. "Aku sudah memberikannya. Sekarang cepat lepaskan mereka!"

Si pemimpin hanya menyeringai. Ia benar-benar puas dengan buruannya malam ini. "Cepat lepaskan mereka!" perintahnya pada anak buahnya secara tegas.

"Apa kau yakin, Bos? Apa kau tidak lihat betapa beningnya gadis-gadis ini?"

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuh mereka!" Naruto menatap tajam anak-anak perampok itu yang enggan melepas rombongannya.

"Baiklah! Kita bisa sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka," sontak saja ucapan dari bosnya itu membuat mereka menyeringai senang.

Naruto beralih menatap tajam pada pemimipin para perampok itu. "Kau pembohong! Kau bilang akan melepaskan mereka setelah kau mendapatkan uangnya. Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi lepaskan mereka sekarang juga!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Naruto semakin panik melihat rombongannya akan diperkosa oleh para perampok jahanam itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan para geisha dinodai oleh para perampok itu.

"Kami tidak selalu memegang ucapan kami, Nona." Si pemimpin perampok datang menghampiri Naruto. Ia menyeringai keji. Setelah ia berhasil mencengkram tangan Naruto ia segera mendorong tubuh mangsanya ke tanah. "Dan kau yang akan melayaniku malam ini!"

"KALIAN BRENGSEK!" Naruto meronta. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk lepas dari para perampok sialan ini.

"Ngh!" Naruto merintih saat mulut itu menjamah lehernya dengan kasar. Naruto berusaha keras melakukan perlawanan. Di gerakannya tangannya itu untuk lepas dari cengkraman si perampok.

**Shuuuuttt!**

"AARGGGHHH!"

Naruto melempar debu-debu tanah pada wajah si perampok sehingga ia bisa lepas dari jeratnya. Dengan cepat Naruto beringsut beralih untuk menolong rombongannya. Diambilnya balok kayu—yang kebetulan ada di sana—dan memukul punggung mereka satu persatu dengan keras hingga mereka merintih kesakitan dan membiarkan mangsa mereka lepas.

"Cepat naiklah ke dalam cikar dan pergilah dari sini!" seru Naruto memberi intruksi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Anda, Naru-_sensei_?" dilanda kepanikan mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto seorang diri menghadapi para perompok itu. Mana mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya!

"Aku akan baik-baik saja! Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskanku! Cepatlah naik ke cikar sekarang juga! Waktunya tidak banyak!"

"Tapi Naru-_sensei_…" mereka masih belum yakin untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Tidak peduli melihat rombongannya yang enggan meninggalkannya, Naruto menggiring semuanya ke dalam cikar dan segera memerintahkan sang kusir untuk menjalankan kereta kudanya.

"SIALAN! BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA KAMI!"

Naruto meneguk ludah pahit melihat kemarahan mereka. Perlahan Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Perasaannya menyuruhnya untuk segera lagi dari tempat ini.

"KAU AKAN MENDAPAT GANJARANNYA!"

Naruto berbalik untuk melarikan diri. Sekarang situasinya benar-benar genting. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

**SREK!**

Naruto membelalak saat mereka berhasil meraih kimononya. Namun hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya langsung jatuh ke dalam cengkraman mereka. Naruto jatuh tersungkur karena tarikan itu.

Sekelompok perampok itu membelalak tak percaya melihat tubuh di balik kimono itu.

"Ka—kau laki-laki?"

Naruto masih memandang takut-takut para perampok itu. Ia berharap para perampok itu akan segera meninggalkannya setelah tahu kenyataan di depan mata mereka.

Namun harapannya sirna saat ia melihat seringai keji muncul di wajah mereka. Mata penuh nafsu itu menatapnya dengan buas. Membuat Naruto yakin mereka tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Naruto merangkak mundur saat mereka melangkah mendekat. Apa ia benar-benar tidak bisa lolos dari situasi ini?

"Meskipun kau laki-laki tapi tubuhmu begitu mulus, sayang~"

Mereka menjilat bibir mereka. Sungguh tergoda melihat suguhan di depan mereka itu…

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Waduh gimana nasib Naru ya? *gigit jari* Mau dibikin datang penyelamat buat nolongin Naru gak? Atau biarin dulu Naru diperkosa baru datang sosok pahlawan bertopeng? #plak

Bikin fic baru lagi yey~ *ditabok* Yan lagi mau ngenghabiskan ide-ide nih. Jadi kayaknya bakal banyak fic baru muncul XD Ya, moga aja dengan abisnya ide-ide ini bisa focus buat update dan update hehehe…

Lalu menurut kalian gimana fic ini? Ini fic rate M multichapter pertama loh~ Kali ini ficnya bakal romance loh~ ini pertama kalinya Yan kepikiran buat roman SasuNaru biasanya Yan cuma bisa bikin oneshoot buat roman mereka^^ Berasa sih setting zaman dulunya? hehe... Gomen klo kalian jadi gak bisa ngebayangin setting-nya karena pendeskripsian yang minim T_T

Akhirnya Yan juga nemu judul yang pas buat judul fic ini: "You Take My Eyes" bukan arti yang sebenarnya. Disini maksudnya gak bisa berpaling saking nepsongnya liat sosok Naru gitu… XD Inspirasinya gara-gara dengerin lagu "Just so You Know" by Jesse Mcartney dari liriknya itu "I shouldn't see you but can't move". Nah muncul de hide buat judul fic ini^^ Penasaran gak sih sama lanjutannya? Hehhe…

Review ya?


End file.
